Black Veils
by Pravus Angellus
Summary: Harry's magic goes all wonky, and it starts having odd effects on his friends and himself. They soon learn the difference between good and evil... Or is it all about the power and those too weak to seek it? Will be slash. Pairings undecided. Slight Dumbles bashing... Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Black Veils

Prologue: Beautiful Remains

12/08/15

4:48am

Harry sat quietly in the front row of seats. Had he not been the Chosen One, he would probably be forced to stand like so many others who had gathered to say goodbye to one of the greatest people in the wizarding world. He glanced over to where Albus Dumbledore stood next to Severus Snape. Snape had his head slightly tilted in the headmaster's direction as if he were listening to something being spoken quietly in his ear. Suddenly, he looked up and Harry flinched when their eyes met. There was something shining in Snape's eyes that Harry had never seen there before. Not that he went around gazing into his potion professor's eyes or anything. What was it? It almost looked like concern, or pity. Harry quickly averted his eyes. He didn't need the man's pity. What he needed was for this whole ordeal to be over so he could go back to his dorm and hide behind the curtains of his bed. It would only be then that he could truly grieve.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore began quietly, "please take your seats."

Harry didn't bother looking to see who sat around him. He knew who was there. To his right sat Ron Weasley, his best mate. To Ron's right were the rest of the Weasley family. Even Bill, Charlie, and Percy were there. It was a statement to everyone attending that this girl was a part of the family. Molly Weasley was as distraught as the Grangers. She held Ginny tightly in her arms as if she were afraid to let her go. She felt the utmost sympathy for the small muggle family. Arthur wanted so badly to comfort them, but was afraid that they would blame his family for what had happened. It had been at their home after all.

To his left sat Mrs. Granger, Hermione's parents. Harry was afraid to look at them. He didn't know if he'd be able to get through this if he saw the pain and agony of losing their only child on their faces one more time. In the hospital wing, two days ago, had been enough. Mrs. Granger had tried to comfort him by saying that Hermione had always spoken of him and Ron even while she trembled in grief. Mr. Granger told them of a board in Hermione's room at home that had a strange note on it in a voice made gravelly by suppressed tears. He had written it down word for word for them to read. He had no idea what it meant, but it appeared to be a poem of some sort. He had brushed it off to some weird wizarding thing, thinking that Hermione would explain when she came home after her two week visit with the Weasleys.

"Harry and Ron,

I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark, but now I know my wounds are sewn. Because of who you are. I will take this burden on and become the holy one, but remember I am human and bound to sing this song.**

Love you my boys,

'Mione"

Needless to really say, Harry wasn't looking forward to seeing the same broken looks. He could only imagine the enormity of anguish they were experiencing. Sure, 'Mione had been his sibling in all but blood; But she had been their daughter. Their only child. And now she was gone. It gave him some perspective on how deeply his mother had loved him to give up her life. Harry grit his teeth against the howl of anger and pain that tried to claw its way up his throat. No parent should ever have to see their child layed out in funeral attire. It was just wrong. Harry swore, then and there, that he would find a way to restore the Grangers' daughter to them. He didn't know how, or how long it might take, but he was going to do it. They had magic! If magic couldn't right this wrong, then Harry would no longer have a use for it.

After everyone had taken what seats were available, Dumbledore cleared his throat before speaking again. It became almost silent. Had it not been for the sobs, sniffles, and whispered comfort, there would have been no sound at all. Dumbledore took a moment to look at Harry. He knew the boy would be torn up inside, even though it didn't really show on his face. It was why Albus had arranged certain happenings recently. When Harry looked up and met his eyes, Albus was stunned by the sheer amount of anger and loathing swirling in those emerald depths. There was no way that Harry could know the truth, was there? He felt some of the color leave his face at that thought. He really couldn't afford to lose the Chosen One now. He cleared his throat again before speaking.

"Thank you all for coming to share this so very sad day with us. We have entered into a time of war and prejudice, and it is the young who are suffering. Our children are being forced to fight a war that is not their own. If we all come together, we can stop this from happening to others."

Harry snorted softly. Leave it to Dumbledore to throw his Order pitch at group of grieving people.

"No-one could have predicted the outcome of the last few days. Least of all, myself."

Harry coughed to cover the sound of astonishment that nearly fought its' way out of his mouth at that last comment. The bloody coot was trying to make sure there wasn't any blame lain at his feet. It caused something to niggle at his brain, something to do with the note 'Mione left, but he just couldn't remember.

"I am truly sorry to have to say goodbye," Dumbledore continued, "to one of the most intelligent witches I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Hermione Granger was a kind, caring witch. She was also top of her class at Hogwarts. Had she made it to her seventh year, she was to be announced Head Girl and offered an apprenticeship in transfiguration."

Harry could only stare wide-eyed at the headmaster. The man was being very uncouth with the way he was wording everything. The tone of his voice was grandfatherly and concerned, but the words were harsh. Harry knew it was just part of Dumbledore's manipulation of everyone around him. The old man had despised 'Mione. She was the only witch, probably in history, who had ever dared to stand up to him and speak her mind.

"Miss Granger was what every professor dreams of seeing in a student. She was not only intelligent, but recklessly brave. Time and time again, Miss Granger put her friends above her own safety, always being there when she was needed. We will miss her deeply."

Harry sighed quietly in anger at how once again the old man had made something 'Mione did sound negative. It made him want to curse the bastard. Maybe he could get someone to teach him something appropriately nasty to use.

"Professor McGonagal would like to share a moment about Hermione." Dumbledore bowed his head for a moment and then stepped down from the slightly raised dais in front of where Hermione's body was lain out on a pyre. She had been dressed in her Hogwarts robes. Her parents had insisted that it was the only thing that represented her so completely. Hermione had been proud to be a witch. Her usually bushy hair had been pinned up in a style similar to that of fourth year and the yule ball. Her hands were folded around a black rose that she had preserved last Valentine's Day after Ron had given it to her when he finally asked her out. She was just as stunning in death as she had been in life. It was a bit creepy to be honest. She really didn't look dead at all. Just sleeping.

"Miss Granger was a very dear girl to me." Professor McGonagal said.

Harry let his mind wander a bit while McGonagal spoke of Hermione's love for learning. His thoughts were turned toward how he and Ron were going to manage without her.

Once McGonagal stepped down from the slightly raised dais in front of where Hermione's body was lain on a pyre, Ron stood up with a broken hearted sigh. He slowly made his way to where his professor had stood and then opened his mouth to speak. All that came out was a deep, guttural sob before the redhead turned to Harry pleading with his eyes. Harry tried to give an encouraging smile but knew it had to look more like a grimace and nodded at his best mate. Ron cleared his throat and began to speak.

"'Mione was-" Ron sniffed and wipe at his eyes. Speaking of the love of his life in the past tense was almost more than he could handle. If Harry hadn't been there, he didn't think he could do it. "'Mione was the most beautiful girl I've ever known. Her beauty wasn't just physical. It was something that came from her soul. She shone like the full moon on a cloudless night. She helped me and Harry through so many things. She was my heart. Without her, I don't know how I can go on. Harry-" Ron sobbed again and rushed down the dais towards his best mate. Harry stood up and wrapped Ron in a crushing hug, doing his best to simulate the way Hermione had hugged them both. There was a cacophony of sniffles and sobs from the gathered people at the display of brotherly love between The-Boy-Who-Lived and his best mate.

Harry just stood there with his best mate in his arms and let Ron cry. He'd never seen Ron so torn up about anything before. It was beyond sad. After a few moments of letting Ron cry, Harry patted him on the back and gently extricated himself. He gave a small smile to Ron before turning to the dais to say his goodbyes. Whispering a spell, Harry conjured a guitar. It wasn't anything flashy. Just something he'd seen once as a child and had learned to play once at Hogwarts with Hermione's encouragement. It was fitting that he should play it now. Everyone looked up at him in confusion. No-one, but Ron and Hermione, knew Harry played.

Harry began strumming the chords softly. Everyone stared up at him in awe. They could feel the magic building as he played. Several mouths dropped in astonishment when Harry opened his mouth and began to sing.

 _We gather here to sing for you, the words you've written_

 _Each bloodshot beauty still rings true, from violent crashes_

 _Gently rest your weary head_

 _Goodnight_

 _Goodbye_

 _A soul surrender_

 _This love will set you free from thoughts of yesterday_

 _Now Death has come to claim your beautiful remains_

 _I'll strike the match to set you off, gently rest your weary head_

 _Here in this room is what we must do_

 _We must do, we must do_

 _This love will set you free from thoughts of yesterday_

 _Now Death has come to claim your beautiful remains_

 _Goodnight_

 _Goodbye_

When the last note faded from the guitar, Harry finally looked up. He could see magic everywhere. For a moment he was truly stunned. His eyes met those of Hermione's mother, and he could see the deep gratitude there. Mrs. Granger knew her daughter would have loved the song Harry sang just for her. Harry nodded at her and made to step down from the dais. Mr and Mrs Granger both stood and wrapped their arms around Harry. They turned to face their daughter lying on the pyre.

"Please, would you do this for us?" Mr Granger asked while tears pooled in his eyes. He was handing a lit torch to Harry and Ron.

Harry bit his lip and looked to Mrs Granger. She gave him a small smile through her tears and said, "Please? Hermione would have wanted it." Her hands were shaking as she reached out to take a hand each from Ron and Harry.

Harry nodded and looked to Ron. Ron nodded back. Together they held the torch in their hands and leant forward to set the pyre alight.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Harry James Potter!" a voice they knew all too well shouted at them. Both boys jerked and looked up in astonishment. "You stop that crying this instant! I will not be the reason for the two strongest men I've ever known to break!"

The gathered people gasped in surprise. Ron's eyes were huge in his pale, freckled face. There stood, or rather floated, Hermione before them. She was so beautiful! A soft light seemed to surround her ethereal form. Harry couldn't help the grin that began to grow on his face. The others around them began whispering and shuffling in the background, but Harry, Ron, and the Grangers took no notice.

"'Mione?" Harry questioned somewhat excitedly. "What did you do?" He knew she had to have done something before her death for her to be able to appear before them like that. What, he had no idea, but that wasn't surprising. He rarely had any idea what Hermione was up to until it was already done.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked innocently. The smirk she wore belied her tone.

"'Mione, please?" Ron whispered in agony. It took every ounce of strength he had left not to reach out for her. He knew she wasn't solid, but looked quite the opposite. He was terrified she wasn't real; That someone had played a horrid joke on him.

"Oh, Ron, don't worry. It will all be okay in the end. Just remember, not all Dark is Evil. But, it is Unholy." Hermione whispered to her boyfriend before disappearing with a quiet pop. Only Ron, Harry, and Severus heard it.

A/N: Song is "Beautiful Remains" by Black Veil Brides.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Veils

Chapter One – The Unholy

21/12/15

1:09 am

 _You send your children to war_

 _To serve bastards and whores_

 _So now you know_

 _You created me_

 _On the day that you were born*_

After everyone somewhat recuperated from the shock of seeing Hermione's spirit, whispers broke out creating a quiet cacophony of sound. Harry and Ron simply stood there staring at their best friend's body. Ron's face was set in grim determination, but Harry could see the slight tremor working its way through his friend's body. Ron was beyond shocked.

"Hey, mate," Harry whispered, "maybe we shouldn't burn the body."

Ron looked at Harry as if he had just proclaimed that he was shagging Dumbledore. "You think?"

Harry gave a sheepish smile in reply. He gently took the torch from Ron's hands before putting it out on the slab of cement at their feet.

"Harry, NO!" a voice shouted from not far away. Harry barely had time to distinguish where the shout had come from before he was grabbing Ron and jumping down from the dais.

A great 'whoosh!' signaled that the torch had made contact with something flammable. Harry stood in stunned silence as Hermione's body went up in flames. Ron slowly turned his head toward Harry, then fainted.

"Oh my gods, what have I done?" Harry collapsed to the ground next to his redheaded friend and dropped his face into his hands.

"That was lacking so much intelligence, Potter, that I would have believed it were Longbottom up there." A snarky voice stated in Harry's ear, the warm breath causing a mild shiver to trail down his spine.

"Shut up, Snape." Harry mumbled into his hands while trying to ignore the way that voice made his whole body heat up.

"I suggest you watch your tongue, boy!" Snape straightened from where he had bent to speak to Harry. The shiver did not go unnoticed. 'Interesting,' he thought.

"Now, now, Severus," Dumbledore interrupted what was sure to become a nasty argument. "Mr. Potter has just had a severe shock."

"Shock, or no, he will respect his professors."

Harry jerked his head up so fast that he was sure to have gotten whiplash. He hadn't heard that voice in a very long time. As a matter of fact, he'd thought he would never hear that voice again.

"Moony?" Harry stared wide eyed at the last member of the infamous Marauders. "I-I thought you were dead."

"It will take more than a fight against an Alpha to put me down, Cub." Remus Lupin smiled at his adopted godson.

"What happened, Moony?" Harry asked as he prodded at Ron, trying to wake him.

"We will talk later, Cub. Right now, we need to get Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing and treated for shock."

"Ah, Remus!" Dumbledore twinkled madly at them both. "It is good to see you made it back in one piece!" 'How in Merlin's name did he make it back in one piece?' Dumbledore thought in astonishment. 'Greyback should have devoured him!'

"Yes, Headmaster, I'm sure it is," Remus answered with an amber glint in his eyes. His wolf was still riding at the surface after his battle with Greyback. He had no patience for the old coot anymore. The man had basically sent him to his death. Had Greyback not been trying so hard to get Remus to join his pack, it's doubtful that Remus would have survived.

"As charming as it is to have the wolf back," Severus snarled, "perhaps we should clear everyone out of here and figure out what has happened." 'Stupid, idiotic, sexy werewolf just had to return.' Snape thought to himself. 'Wait- sexy? Where in Merlin's name did that come from?'

"Ah, Severus, good to see you again," Remus mumbled. He refused to look the man in the eye. The last time they had spoken, Remus had informed Snape of his mate status- and been thoroughly rejected by the dark wizard. He couldn't look at him for fear of Moony simply taking what he believed to be his by right. Remus would never forgive himself if he forced Severus.

"Moony?" Harry asked as he prodded harder at Ron. "I think we might need to get Ron to the hospital wing in a hurry." Harry's magic had been spiking since Hermione's spirit had appeared, and it was only getting worse in his worry over Ron.

"Of course, Harry." Remus was just about to cast a levitation spell to float the redhead to the hospital wing when Ron suddenly went into convulsions.

"Oh, no!" Harry whispered, "Not again!" His magic spiked once again, reaching out towards his best mate. This was the exact same thing that had happened to Hermione. She had been fine, but fainted in shock when she walked in on a private party between Harry and his crush.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Remus asked worriedly as he levitated the thrashing body of Ron and began to run for the hospital wing with Harry running at his side.

"'Mione-" pant "did the-" pant "same thing!" Harry was having a difficult time keeping up with his old professor as they ran. The werewolf's speed was too much for him to match for long, though he tried his best. No other words were uttered until they reached Madame Pomfrey's domain.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry shouted with what little breath he had left. "Madame Pomfrey!"

"I'm right behind you, Mr. Potter!" The matron snapped as she hurried into the room. "I saw what happened. Now, please explain to me what you were trying to tell Mr. Lupin on the way here."

"H-how did you keep up?" Harry said in surprise. He was no layabout, lazy wizard, not with the way he had been training, but damn! Remus was fast!

"Healer's secret," Madame Pomfrey smirked. "Put him on the bed over here, Mr. Lupin. Mr. Potter, now explain." Madame Pomfrey began waving her wand over Ron casting different diagnostic spells with a frown that seemed to become deeper and deeper with each one.

"We don't really know what happened," Harry began. "I was with someone and 'Mione walked in on us. The next thing I know, she'd fainted in shock. I brought her to you, remember?" Harry was twisting his hands anxiously in his robes, wrinkling the fabric hideously.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Mr. Weasley?" Madame Pomfrey was still casting at Ron and only seemed to become more confused.

"Well, 'Mione did the same thing that Ron just did!" Harry exclaimed in worry. His magic was beginning to spike dangerously. His hair was floating around him in a nonexistent wind. "One minute, she's just laying there, and we tried to wake her. Used an enervate and everything! Then, the next thing we know, she's convulsing! Like Ron..." Harry trailed off as his hands continued to twist deeper into the fabric of his robes as he watched the mediwitch run several more scans over Ron. "Is he going to be okay, or am I going to be at another funeral?" A sob bubbled up his throat and escaped against his will.

"Harry-" Remus began, but was interrupted by the headmaster.

"Mr. Potter, I need you to come with me."

"Can't it wait, Professor?" Harry looked at Dumbledore with disbelief. 'How the hell does he expect me to just leave while Ron is dy-' he cut that thought off before it could fully form.

"No, it can not." Dumbledore refused to give in to the pleading look on Harry's face. He had to get the boy out of the hospital wing, or his plans would all be for naught.

"Headmaster, surely it can wait until Mr. Weasley is stable." Remus said in defense of Harry's right to be with his best mate at a time like this. He knew that wild thestrals wouldn't have been able to drag him away from James or Sirius had they been in this state.

"I am sorry, my boy, but it can not wait." Dumbledore replied sternly. He ignored the rising wind and flash of lightening outside the infirmary windows. "You must come with me this moment."

Harry stood from the chair Moony had pushed him into upon their arrival. He clenched his teeth against all of the things he wanted to say to the headmaster. None of them remotely pleasant.

Clenching his teeth, Harry said firmly, "No."

"Mr. Potter- Harry, this is not up for discussion." Dumbledore had lost the irritating twinkle in his eyes. He was becoming less and less amused with the boy's defiance.

Remus quietly watched the byplay between the two men. Dumbledore was in for a rude awakening if he thought Harry would leave Ron right now. The amount of magic coursing through the air, coming from Harry, was becoming stifling. There was something definitely going on here, and he knew that it was big.

"Sir, with all due respect," Harry said through his teeth clenching so tight that his jaw was beginning to hurt, "I am not leaving Ron until I know he will be alright. And if you disagree with me, then too bad."

Remus felt his skin tingle at the increase of magic that had been swirling through the room. He knew Dumbledore had gone too far this time. He stood back and watched his cub proudly as Harry stood up for himself. In Remus' opinion, it was about time. Dumbledore had always had an unhealthy interest in Harry. It was something that Remus and Sirius had discussed often, but had never found a reason for it.

"It is not a matter of disagreement, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore appeared to be clenching his own teeth now. 'What the hell was the matter with this boy? Doesn't he realize that he has no choice, but to do as I tell him?' "You shall come with me right now."

During the whole battle of wills between the two powerful wizards, magic had began accumulating into a dense cloud around them. It was almost suffocating to the others in the room. Madame Pomfrey was extremely concerned about this because it was interfering with her diagnostic charms.

"Gentlemen, you will either calm down, or leave. I can not get a decent reading with all of the magical debris you are radiating between you." Her no nonsense tone brought Harry back to himself.

"I apologize, Ma'am," Harry responded and called his magic back to himself. He hadn't meant to leak like that. It just seemed to happen whenever he got angry, upset, or excited anymore. "Is Ron going to be okay?" His worry was palpable.

"Mr. Weasley is showing the same set of symptoms that Ms. Granger went through." The matron answered sympathetically. She knew that this was not what the boy needed to hear. "Can you tell me anything else about what happened with Hermione before she was brought to me?"

"N-no," Harry gasped and slumped back into the hard chair. He was going to lose his only other friend. Sure, there was Neville, Ginny, and Luna, but Harry hadn't gone a single day of his Hogwarts career without either Ron or Hermione, or both, by his side. He didn't think he could go on without both of them. Losing 'Mione was bad enough, but Ron too?

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder in sympathy. He wanted to pull the boy into his arms to comfort him, but there was still an almost unpleasant amount of magic radiating from Harry. Remus was afraid to set the boy off anymore than he already had been due to the situation and the headmaster's demand.

"It's not fair!" Harry wailed suddenly. His magic picked back up and began to toss things about the room. "It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" He screamed to no one in particular. He was pulling at his hair and tears were streaming down his reddened cheeks.

"Stupefy!"

Harry slumped down off the chair to the floor, barely missing hitting his head as he fell. Remus just caught him before he hit the floor and propped him back into the chair. He glanced over at the person who had had the nerve to stun his cub. His glowed amber before he quickly looked away.

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore nodded at the Potions Master. "Now, I shall take Mr. Potter up to my office, and we shall work out what has happened here." He lifted his wand to cast a levitation charm when Madame Pomfrey gasped.

"You will do no such thing!" The hospital matron stated as she began running diagnostics on Harry. She was concerned with the sudden lack of magic coming from the teen after all of the leaking he'd been doing recently. She gasped again as she turned back to Ron, once again running the same diagnostics. "Oh, my!"

"What is it woman?!" Snape snapped as he began pulling vials of potions from the many hidden pockets in his robes. Leave it to Potter and his imbecilic friend to cause such drama. It seemed as if the teens weren't happy unless someone was dying. He sighed quietly to himself. He knew better than that. The Potter boy would never intentionally hurt anyone, even the greasy bat knew that.

"It appears as if Mr. Potter has come down with the same ailment as Mr. Weasley. You all must leave. NOW!" Madame Pomfrey was doing her best not to panic. Whatever was going on here appeared to be extremely contagious, and she needed to quarantine the boys.

"Now, Poppy," Dumbledore tried his grandfatherly voice to soothe the upset witch.

"Now nothing, Dumbledore, you old coot! Get out! Get out right now!" The healer shouted in the old man's face. 'Why can't he simply do as asked for once?' she huffed to herself.

"What is it, Poppy?" Remus questioned quietly. It must be something really awful for Madame Pomfrey to shout at the headmaster like that. He'd never seen her like this before. His worry for his cub increased.

"They have contracted some kind of magical contagion. I can not tell what it is, except that it is extremely contagious! Now, all of you out before I decide that you will be locked in quarantine with these two!" Pomfrey was casting spells at the windows to lock out any owls. She had already conjured a magic proof barrier between the boys and the rest of the room after levitating Harry to the bed next to Ron.

Dumbledore immediately gave up on his plan of taking Harry to his office. He was out the door before either of the other men in the room could respond. 'I am not going to die because of those stupid children who do not know how to listen! What were they thinking? They had to have done something Dark in ignorance to have such an outcome! And something will have to be done about Lupin and Pomfrey. This had to be covered up. The wizarding world couldn't know it's savior was in such a state. Severus will not be a problem.' With those thoughts, Dumbledore hightailed it back to his office. He needed to contact the Order and let them know that the Chosen One was dying. 'Damned brat! Now, he'd have to find someone else to take over the prophecy. Hmm, Longbottom perhaps. He was born at the end of July...' He snorted to himself as the hospital wing door slammed shut behind him.

Severus turned to exit the room when was suddenly grabbed by his arm in a fierce grip. He jerked his head around to stare at the offending hand. His eyes followed the hand up the arm to the face of the man who had taken hold of him and growled, "Unhand me this instant, Wolf."

Remus almost did as he said because Severus' voice was cold as ice. Then his eyes flared amber again, and he smirked. "You can't leave, Severus." Remus purred in his ear. Severus shivered in arousal. 'No, it wasn't arousal! It was revulsion! Yes, revulsion! He hated the wolf! And when had he gotten close enough to whisper in his ear?'

"I most certainly shall." Severus ground out through his teeth. He made to shake off Lupin's grip on his arm, but was unable. 'Damned werewolf strength.'

"No, you can not." Remus still hadn't let go, and had not intention of doing so any time soon either. "I have a theory that it is Harry's magic that has caused this- contagion."

"Mr. Lupin?" Madame Pomfrey cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"From what I was told when Hermione got sick, she had found Harry in a compromising situation with someone, and his magic lashed out in surprise. Just now, at the funeral when Harry accidentally set fire to the pyre, his magic lashed out again."

"And it just happened again." Severus whispered in horror. "Are we all going to die because the so-called Chosen One can not control his abominable magic?!" Severus was furious. And terrified. Most definitely terrified. 'I have spied for well over two decades against the darkest wizard of all time and this is my repayment? To die because of a child's magic? Where is the justice in that?'

"After what happened at the funeral, do you really believe that they will die?" Remus asked in disbelief. 'Everyone had seen Ms. Granger literally rise from her body. What no one knew was how. Was this how it started? Was it really Harry's magic doing this? What exactly was going on?'

"What exactly happened at the funeral, Lupin?" Snape asked in suspicion. He had been there, and hadn't noticed anything odd other than the girl's spirit rising from her body. 'Does the wolf know something the rest of us don't?'

"I'm not sure, but I believe that Harry's magic is changing them." Remus wasn't exactly positive on how to explain his theory, but he was going to try his best. "It appears as if it takes a deep shock to start the process, such as Hermoine finding Harry with someone unexpected, and Ron watching Hermione's body catch fire. The shock seems to be the fuel, if you will, to Harry's magic, the fire. What I haven't figured out yet, is why."

"Lovely story, Lupin. Now release me this instant." Snape wiggled his arm trying to, once again, dislodge the werewolf's grip.

Remus blinked at him once, then let go. He hadn't realized that he'd still been holding onto the man.

"Mr. Lupin, I believe that to be a valid theory, but I do not know how to treat this ailment. I've treated them for shock, but it doesn't appear to be working." Madame Pomfrey stated sadly. She didn't want to lose another child like she Ms. Granger. She blinked back the tears gathering in her eyes at the thought of Mr. Potter no longer being here for her to coddle when he was injured. 'Merlin knows the boy needs it.'

"I don't think you can treat it." Remus replied as his eyes darkened back to their natural color when Moony was docile. The wolf inside knew this was his human's expertise and there was nothing he could do to help his cub. "I believe that it must run its course. After seeing Hermione's spirit, I think that it may be a metamorphosis."

"A metamorphosis?" Madame Pomfrey eyes lit up suddenly. "You mean like a caterpillar when it becomes a butterfly?"

"Yes, I do. I believe they are changing into something else." Remus could smell the hope rising in the matron. It was swelling within himself as he explained his theory.

"Impossible! Witches and wizards do not go through a metamorphosis!" Snape interjected sourly. 'Who had ever heard of such a thing?!'

"Actually, Severus, they do. It's just usually when they come into the inheritances at seventeen. It's not quite the same as what Mr. Lupin is suggesting, but it is possible." Madame Pomfrey said as she ran another diagnostic on each boy. Both bodies were slowly shutting down. Mr. Potter's magic had all but gone, and she couldn't even detect a hint of magic from Mr. Weasley any longer.

"We simply have to find out what they are changing into, and why, so that we can be sure to assist in any way possible. There could be other children affected besides Harry's closest friends. I suggest getting Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Lovegood, and Ms. Weasley here as soon as possible so that they may be watched closely." Remus said with finality.

"Metamorphosis?" Severus questioned under his breath. "I wonder..."

"What is it, Severus?" Remus latched his hand onto Snape's arm again. Snape didn't bother trying to remove it this time. He knew the werewolf wouldn't let go until he'd heard what Severus had to say.

With a put upon sigh, Severus replied, "The Dark Lord has been researching something similar. He called it the Unholy..."

A/N: Please review if you like the story so far. Song lyrics at beginning of the chapter is "The Unholy" by Black Veil Brides.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Veils

Chapter Two – The Wretched and Divine

05/02/2016

12:37 am

 _I am the chosen,  
Wretched and Divine  
I am the unspoken,  
The one they left behind  
Fearless, fight until we die  
I am broken  
The Wretched and Divine_

"What exactly are the Unholy, Severus?" Remus asked warily. He was starting to get a very bad feeling about all of this.

"From what I have overheard-" Snape began to explain when he was interrupted.

"And researched on your own most likely," Remus muttered.

"As I was saying," Severus huffed at the wolf's audacity to interrupt him, "The Unholy are a class of ancient warriors that are only known to be found during great times of strife and war. They are as strong as werewolves, as fast and resilient as vampires, as beautiful as High Elves, as alluring as veela, and as deadly in battle as a demigod. They are the favored of Fate, the assassins of the Gods of Old, and the equals of the Immortals. They are the ultimate weapon, and the Dark Lord has been trying to find them."

"And you believe that Harry and his friends are becoming these Unholy?" Remus was intrigued with such an idea. It did make sense in an odd way. 'Oh, Harry, why can't anything just be normal for you?'

"No, I believe that they were born as the Unholy. This metamorphosis, as you called it, is the transition period. It would make sense with how Granger's spirit was able to return..." Severus trailed off as he tried to work out in his mind what would happen now that the girl didn't have a body. It would take much more thought than he cared to give it at this time.

"Oh, no!" Remus gasped suddenly. "If Hermione has no body to return to, what will happen to her?"

Severus sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to think on that, yet. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he reopened them it was to see the werewolf staring at him intensely. "Would you please stop staring at me as if I am some kind of dessert."

Remus blushed and quickly looked away. He hadn't meant to stare. He just couldn't help it. His mate was in distress, and Moony was demanding that he fix it. "I am sorry, Severus."

"Humph," Snape huffed as he turned at the sound of a door closing behind him.

"If you two are done now, I think it is time for you to leave." Madame Pomfrey had gone into her office while the two men had been discussing things. She'd been looking through several medical books to see if she could find anything to make things easier on the children while they went through their metamorphosis.

"Of course, Madame," Severus nodded curtly to the hospital matron and made to leave the infirmary. He didn't get very far before a strong arm wrapped tightly around his waist and pulled him into a hard body.

"Not so fast, Mate," Lupin growled lowly in Severus' ear causing the darker man to tremble. "I will have what is mine someday." With those rasping words, Severus found himself suddenly released.

Remus gasped as he let go of Severus. He had lost control of Moony. The damn wolf had somehow fought its way to control. The full moon was still two weeks away. Remus was stunned at how easily Moony had wrested control away from him. He just stood there, staring at Severus in shock.

"Lupin..." Severus trailed off as he saw the shock settle on Lupin's face. It appeared that the wolf had somehow taken control of the man. Severus himself was a bit surprised, but apparently not as much as Lupin.

"S-sev-" Remus gasped before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he dropped like a rock to the floor.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Severus grumbled, "Pomfrey!"

"Yes, Severus?" Madame Pomfrey bustled back out of her office again to find Remus on the floor in a dead faint. "Are you serious?" She shook her while mumbling something about never being rid of certain children always being injured.

Severus couldn't help himself and said flatly, "No, I'm Severus." He was sure the wolf would have laughed had he heard.

Madame Pomfrey just chuckled softly as she levitated the werewolf to a bed near Potter. "I suppose that you may as well remain here, Severus."

"I think not. I have things to do." Severus began walking toward the infirmary doors when he heard the locks click shut. He turned his head to stare incredulously at the mediwitch. "May I ask exactly why you have decided to entrap me in this disease ridden infestation of a room?" He glared hotly at the healer, knowing deep down that it was pointless to argue.

"You have been exposed to Mr. Potter's wild magic. I can not allow you to leave. If by some chance this, infestation, as you call it, is contagious by second-hand contact, you must remain here in quarantine until such time as I decide you may leave." Poppy was rather happy to make the man stay. He'd always been one of her worse patients, much like Remus and Harry, always trying to escape her clutches before she released them.

"I will do no such thing!" Severus snapped and raised his wand at the door.

"Severus Tobias Snape, if you so much as attempt to leave this room, I will inform the entire school of your penchant for muggle fizzy drinks and M&M's. Now, you will put down your wand and take a seat somewhere. You will be here for awhile, I'm sure." Poppy had found out in Severus' fourth year that the boy had a love for muggle candies and what they called soda pop. She'd never mentioned it before so as not to embarrass the dark wizard. For that information to be known would cause a major dent in his reputation of evil bat that he'd been cultivating for the last decade.

"You-how-what?" Severus had never told anyone about his strange liking for muggle candies. Now, he thought back to all of those Christmases and birthdays that he'd wake up to a bottle of Pepsi and a bag of peanut M&M's on his bedside table. His eyes widened in realization as he stared at Pomfrey. "I-it was you!" He exclaimed in shock. He'd always thought it was the house-elves. The little buggers had a way of knowing a person's deepest likes and dislikes. The thought that someone had actually cared enough about _him_ froze him solid. He felt a tingle pass through his body before slumping gracefully to the floor.

"Well, for the love of Merlin!" Pomfrey threw her hands up and huffed in exasperation. If she'd known the man would be so shocked, she would have kept her mouth shut. Now, here she was, four unconscious men in her infirmary. Two were barely holding on as their magic was slowly drained away by some unseen force. The other two weren't far behind. After running several scans on Remus and Severus, Poppy decided that it must be because of their age that their bodies were shutting down so much faster. She'd levitated Severus to the bed next to Remus and left the room after her scans.

***BV***

Darkness. Silence. It was all around him in a comforting cocoon of warmth and belonging. He felt as if he were finally able to stretch his cramped muscles after being forced into a too small space for too long. But, it wasn't muscles he was stretching. It was his magic. It was swirling and consuming the air around him like the way fire consumes oxygen to live. He felt it caressing his soul and coaxing it to come out of its tiny little shell of his human body. It promised hope, and fearlessness, and _Power_. . Promises echoed continuously through the Dark. Power, Freedom. Whispering in his ear. Curling around his body. He felt safe for the first time in his relatively very short life.

Seductive tendrils of deep green flashed through the Dark, anchoring themselves in his soul. Suddenly gripping it tight and pulling it to freedom. And he let go.

***BV***

A shrill beeping alerted Madame Pomfrey that something wasn't right with her patients. She rushed through the magical barrier to find Ronald Weasley sitting up in his bed gasping. She performed her scan quickly before casting an anti-inflammation charm on the child's lungs. Instantly, the boy began gulping down great lungfuls of air.

"Mr. Weasley?" Poppy asked softly. She was surprised to see the boy sitting up at all. Performing more scans to ascertain his health she gasped in surprise when they revealed the boy to have no pulse. His heart was not beating. Blood was not running through his veins, which would explain the difficulty in breathing at first. But, how was he still alive? When the boy looked up at her query, that was when she saw it. The sheer amount of magic and power swirling in that child's eyes was enough to power the entirety of Hogwarts alone. She gasped before falling to her knees in awe.

"Ma-Madame Pomfrey?" Ron croaked through his dry throat. "What happened?" He glanced around the room and saw Harry lying in the bed next to his own, and then he panicked. "NO! HARRY!" Ron shouted as he jumped from his bed and rushed over to his best mate. He grabbed the other boy by the shoulders and began shaking him roughly. "No, Harry! You can't leave me!" Ron sobbed loudly, pulling Harry against his chest. "I've already lost 'Mione. I can't lose you too!"

Madame Pomfrey had managed to gather her composure and gently removed Harry from Ron's grasp. "Mr. Weasley, there is something you should know."

"What? What happened to him? To us?" Ron sobbed as he slumped back down to his own bed.

"I believe we must wait for them to wake before we'll get those answers. Can you tell me anything about while you were unconscious?" The healer had automatically returned to her professional nature, figuring it would be best to find out as much as she could at this time.

"There's nothing," Ron whispered. "Nothing at all. No sound. No lights. It was so quiet. So peaceful. I almost wanted to stay there, but then there was this pulling feeling. Like something had its hooks deep in some part of me. I don't know..."

"Hmm," Poppy hummed under her breath. That wasn't helpful at all.

"Wait!" Ron shouted, his hands flailing around. "There was a voice. It called me one of the Wretched and Divine."

"One of the what?" a voice asked from the doorway.

A/N: Someone please review... I'm wondering if anyone is even liking this at all? Song at beginning of chapter is "Wretched and Divine"- Black Veil Brides


End file.
